Outspoken Normalcy
by DreamerofDreams56
Summary: *SEQUEL TO BEGINNING OF EVERYTHING-READ THAT FIRST* All Livi Bell ever wants is to be slightly normal. Well, normalcy is few and far between as she is apart of the Golden Quad and best friends with Draco Malfoy. As the Tri-Wizard Tournament dawns upon Hogwarts, she deals with two loved ones in the competition. 'Outspoken Normalcy' screams teenage truth and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Why hello there :) Haha, I know, I know this is waaayyy overdue but I'm here now! Woot woot! Yes, this is the next installment of Olivia Bell's life as a young witch, you know just being herself and BFFs with the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy *shrugs* It's pretty much what happens :) Haha, okay here you go!_

_Summary: Livi Bell just wants a small taste of normalcy. But being apart of the Golden Quad and best mates with Draco Malfoy himself, normalcy is few and far between. Fourth year is upon her and the Tri-Wizard tournament suddenly is flung at Hogwarts. Not only is her best friend mysteriously entered, but so is her cousin, Cedric Diggory. Dragons, a love proclaimed, and the road of being a teenager, _'Outspoken Normalcy' _screams teenage truth and adventure._

_Disclaimer: I'm just another girl crying her eyes out at home while watching Harry Potter Collector's Edition. J.K. Rowling is the absolute lovely creator of it all._

* * *

Thunder echoed into the quaint house of 32 Violet Way in Cotswolds, England. Olivia Bell, or Livi as she preferred to be called, looked up from a book that Hermione had lent her for the summer. A flash of lightning illuminated the lilac colored room and several photographs on her dresser.

One, an old one, of Cedric and Livi at the lake. The next of Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Livi at the Burrow. The third of the entire Bell family. And the last was of Livi and Draco at Malfoy Manor. The latter was fairly recently taken since Livi had just visited the Malfoy family.

These photographs showed Livi slowly growing into a woman. It was true, she had gotten taller and slimmer as the years went by and her once strawberry blonde hair was now a beautiful gold color. Her green-blue eyes stayed the same though. A faint blush seemed to be permanent in her porcelain cheeks and a twinkle in her eye.

Livi had grown emotionally, too. She no longer had little crushes on a few boys. In fact, she hadn't liked a boy since second year after her unreasonable crush on a fifth year. Her crush on Harry and Draco were gone as soon as she got home for the summer after her first year.

She had actually gotten close to Draco, despite the obvious rivalry between him and Harry. He was her best friend along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Back in third year, she had gotten remarkably close with Remus Lupin. He had consoled her whenever her father had gone missing (yet again) and they had remained very close. She made sure to send him an owl every week to see how he was. Another reason was the fact that she had her very first panic attack around him.

Unfortunately for Livi, she had developed a panic disorder where she would get spurts of heart pounding panic and get an attack.

She had confided with Draco and he immediately helped her out. He gave her the courage to tell a teacher first, and she told Remus Lupin, who helped her owl her parents. They arrived and met with all of her teachers and the headmaster and figured out a way to help her.

She actually ended up seeing a Healer who gave her a medication that helped immensely. Livi, one year later from her diagnosis, was doing extremely better and since then, Remus and Livi were very close along with Draco.

But, let us get back to the current time and day.

Livi let her eyes go back to the book in front of her and she bit her lip, a habit she had adopted. A tiny pitter patter of feet echoed across the hallway and a small girl of four years old with curly blonde hair and green-blue eyes peeked into Livi's room. Livi smiled and patted the space in her bed next to her.

"C'mere, Jules," she called and Julia bolted into the bed, snuggling up against Livi.

"I was scared, Livi," Julia whispered, her wide eyes reflecting the next flash of lightning.

"It's okay, love," Livi whispered and wrapped her arm around the small girl. Julia immediately fell fast asleep, her breathing deep and even.

Livi only stayed awake for a few more moments before falling asleep herself.

:-:-:

It seemed only moments later whenever she was awaken by her mother shaking her shoulder.

"Livi," she whispered, "Darling, it's time to leave for your cousin's."

The dawn hadn't even come to the sky yet, alerting her of how early it was. Livi rubbed her eyes and yawned, sitting up. Emily Bell stood in front of her, a sleeping Julia on her hip. Her kind green-blue eyes were alert and focused and her brown hair was up in a loose bun.

Livi let out yet another yawn and her mother chuckled.

"Come on, love," she whispered, ruffling her daughter's hair, "Get up."

"I am up," she murmured and rubbed her eyes. She stumbled to the window seat and picked up her clothes and slipped them on. Her mother had retreated to the kitchen and Livi could smell the rich porridge from where she was standing.

Livi grabbed her trunk and walked lazily down the steps, the book for Hermione tucked under her arm. Her mother had just set a bowl of porridge on the table for her and Livi ate it as quickly as possible.

She stood up to hunt for Bleu. Livi checked all of his hiding spots and even under the large wardrobe in the spare room. When she was just about to ask her mother if she had seen him, Emily appeared holding the fluffy calico cat.

"Meow?" Bleu mewed and Livi chuckled.

"Hey, buddy," she whispered, "Ready to go?"

He meowed once more and Livi took him from her mother.

"He was curled up next to your father," she chuckled and Livi smiled.

"I'm gonna go say goodbye to him and then I'll be ready." She said and Emily nodded.

Livi slipped into the master bedroom, the doors slightly open letting a sliver of light into the room.

"Dad?" he awoke immediately and blinked rapidly.

"Going now?" he asked and Livi nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you there, though," she whispered and kissed his forehead.

"Bye, Livi," he murmured and fell back asleep as Livi slipped back out of the room. She walked quietly down the stairs and to the parlor where her mother was waiting.

"Ready?" she asked and Livi nodded.

"Yup," she said and knelt down next to the couch where Julia was sleeping.

"Bye, Jules," she whispered, "I'll see you later."

She kissed her cheek and stood. Bleu was still in her arms so she placed him in his basket. The cat mewed but still allowed himself to be put into the carrier. She grabbed her trunk and the basket and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Bye, Mum!" she said and grabbed a pinch of the Floo powder and called out "the Diggorys!" before being whisked away through the emerald flames.

* * *

_Well, first chapter is done. Yay! I will try to update every week, but since it's summer, I might do it every few days or so._

_A wonderful welcome back to all of my reviewers and a large thank you to the new readers!_

_Drop me a line, let me know what you think!_

_XO, Dreamer_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone! So, I did update, haha :) I do not lie!_

_Enjoy :)_

_XO, Dreamer_

* * *

Livi spun faster and faster in the emerald flames before pitching forward, head first, onto the floor of her cousin's house. She looked up to see Cedric smiling down at her, abnormally awake for four in the morning.

"Morning!" he chirped and she groaned.

"Little help, please?" she asked and he pulled her up to her feet as she dusted herself off.

"Thanks," she said and gave him a large hug, "It's good to see you, Ced."

"You, too, Liv," he murmured and pulled back, "C'mon, we gotta get going."

Livi nodded and set her trunk near the door with Bleu still inside of his basket.

"You're sending that over to the Weasleys, right?" she called out, as Cedric and Uncle Amos were already outside.

"Yeah, Dad isn't it about time to do so?" Cedric asked and Uncle Amos nodded.

"It sure is, son," he said, "Care to do the honors, m'boy?"

Cedric took out his wand and muttered a spell before waving it over Livi's things and it disappeared with a pop. Livi smiled and grabbed her jumper before heading out the door.

…

"Are we almost there, yet?" Livi groaned as she trudged along through the field beside her Uncle and Cedric.

"Nearly!" Uncle Amos called out and Livi struggled to remain awake.

"C'mon," Cedric said, kneeling down so Livi could hop on his back.

She climbed on and Cedric straightened up. Livi tightened her grip around his neck and clenched her legs around Cedric's waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"Blimey, Liv," Cedric muttered, "What time did you get to sleep last night?"

"I dunno," she yawned again, her face in his jumper.

It seemed like only moments later when they reached the top of the hill. Amos Diggory smiled and started searching around for the Portkey. Livi remained on Cedric's back and he began to walk around the hill searching, until…

"FOUND IT!"

Livi jumped so fiercely that she fell off of his back and onto the dew covered ground.

"Ow," she muttered and Cedric laughed.

She crossed her arms and huffed, pouting playfully. Cedric was too busy doubled-over laughing. She let the façade fall and allowed a smile to escape. Then a giggle. And finally a laugh. Pretty soon they were both on the ground, laughing.

"Ced, it wasn't that funny," she giggled.

"Then why are you laughing?!" he chuckled and they both laid there for a moment. Voices started to float up and over the hill and Amos called out.

"Over here, Arthur? Over here, son, we've got it!"

"Wait…" Livi sat up and stood and there they were, the Weasley clan plus Hermione and Harry.

"HERMIONE!" she yelled and launched herself at the curly haired brunette.

"Hi, Liv!" she giggled and hugged her best friend tightly.

"It's so good to see you!" Livi said and pulled back.

"What, no love for Ron?" Ron joked and Livi laughed.

"C'mere, you goof!" she said and gave him a tight hug.

"Hi, Harry," she said and hugged him close. Harry had become like an almost brother to her these past few years and they were extremely close.

"Oh, let's just bring it all in, everyone!" Fred laughed and they pulled into a large group hug. The Golden Quad was finally united once more.

"All right, kids," Amos Diggory said, a large smile on his face, "We better be going."

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," Arthur Weasley said, "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

"Hi," Cedric said kindly and everyone returned the greeting, except for the Weasley twins who were still a bit sore from the Quidditch match last year.

"Long walk, Arthur?" Amos asked.

"Not too bad," Arthur said, "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced. I think Liv felt it the most. She had to get up quite early herself and then use the Floo to get over to our house. They live in Cotswolds, you see. I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still…not complaining…Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons—and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy…" He looked around at the clan. "All these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh no, only the redheads," Arthur said with a smile, "This is Hermione, friend of ron's—and Harry, another friend—"

"Merlin's beard," Amos whispered, "Harry? Harry _Potter?_"

"Er—yeah," Harry said awkwardly and Livi smiled.

"Easy, Uncle Amos," she joked, "He's normal."

"Ced's talked about you, of course. Mind you, Liv won't shut up about you anytime she's over," Amos said and Livi blushed a deep shade of pink, "Told us all about playing you last year… I said to him, I said - Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will… _You beat Harry Potter_!"

"And of course, he always forgets to mention," Livi said, irritably, "That there were dementors. Dementors! On the school grounds when they weren't even supposed to be-!"

"Calm down, Liv," Cedric laughed, "And, Dad, she's right. Harry fell off his broom. I told you…it was an accident."

"Yes, but _you _didn't fall off, did you?" Amos said with good nature, slapping Ced on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman…but the best man, won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

Livi opened her mouth in protest but Arthur quickly cut in.

"Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," Amons said, "There aren't any more of us in the area, are there?"

"Not that I know of," Arthur murmured, "Yes it's a minute off… We'd better get ready…"

He turned to Harry and Hermione.

"You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do—"

They all crowded around the Portkey and touched their hands to it. A breeze swept over the group and Livi shivered. Cedric wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders. She smiled up at him.

"Three…" Arthur murmured.

Livi squeezed her eyes shut.

"Two…"

She gripped the boot.

"One…"

She clutched Cedric close.

The hook jerked her backwards and they all began to spin around, banging up against the other. Livi peaked open an eye just as the spinning stopped and Cedric held her against his side and they all landed standing. Livi smiled as she saw the rest of the clan on the ground. Arthur was standing with Amos by his side. Livi locked eyes with Harry and smiled.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill."

* * *

_So kinda boring today, right? Bleh. Zero action. But you did get some Livi and Ced cuteness :)_

_So, um, review? I wanna hear what you think!_

_Love it, hate it, want me to update it?_

_Lemme know!_

_Xo, Dreamer_


End file.
